


Toxic

by YoungMalfunctionArts



Series: Being Expendable [1]
Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungMalfunctionArts/pseuds/YoungMalfunctionArts
Summary: Part One of a series telling what it's like being Expendable.
Relationships: Gunnar Jensen/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Being Expendable [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187945
Kudos: 1





	Toxic

Fighting is something you get used to. Constant combat, shots fired, stitching wounds. You’d think we would be calmer, more laid back at home. I hate bringing it back to the States... It doesn’t help that he doesn’t listen.   
Ever since I started dating Gunnar, my teammate and stepdad’s friend, it’s been a constant battle. We’re always pushing each other one way or the other. Sometimes he’s sweet, or he’s being awful, or he’s high and drunk. I hate when he gets high.   
It’s a fight every time he comes home to me and his pupils are blown. I get he’s been through shit, but there are other things you can do. Lee has his dick-measuring contests with the other knife-wielding weirdos. Okay, jokes aside, there are healthier things to do.   
Every time he comes home high, we argue and I leave. I never kick him out, even though it’s my place. I don’t want him getting hurt or higher, or drinking until he can’t see straight.   
It got a little better when Yin came back. I know they tease each other all the time, but they’re really good friends. I keep trying to get Yin to bring up rehab, since he doesn’t listen when I do, but he says that it’s not his business. It was his business when he busted Gunnar’s face open...Whatever. We’ll just stay in this roundabout forever until one of us breaks. I just hope the other is sober when it happens.


End file.
